Premature infants who survive several weeks of intensive care subsequently experience morbidity from recurrent infections, such as RSV infections of the respiratory tract. Our data suggest that these infants are poor at making T cell responses following immunization. We will analyze the T cell subset phenotypes in infants receiving blood transfusion compared with untransfused controls.